This invention relates to a chum distributor for distributing chum to attract fish in either bottom fishing, reef fishing, lake or off-shore fishing. More specifically, this invention relates to a chum distributor in the form of a cylindrical perforated container adapted to receive a frozen chum "log" which, as the "log" thaws, passes chum into the surrounding water.
The prior art includes showings of chum baskets or distributors. Examples are the Ray U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,591 issued Aug. 17, 1976 which shows a hinged cylindrical container having perforate walls adapted to receive a chum mass. In this showing the fishing line, or leader, is conducted axially through the container and the chum mass.
The Dorsey U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,705 issued May 16, 1989 discloses a pair of perforated frusto-conical caps snapped together to include the chum thereinside, the joint between the caps being in a plane radial to the axis of the container.
The Dorsey U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,317 discloses a chum holder comprising a perforated cylindrical body having end caps, each end cap being centrally apertured to receive the fishing string.
One of the problems of prior art devices is that those made of plastic are not well adapted to bottom fishing because they tend to entrap air or are so light, with the consequence that they eventually may come up to the surface. It is also true that prior plastic devices Which are hinged together are in two parts, usually resulting in excess play between the parts so that the closure fasteners do not properly align.
The present invention provides the solution to both of these problems.